User talk:CandaceFan
Archives:1 Archive Done. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ? Are you a boy or girl FG10 Sorry (hugs you to make you feal better) Fg10 The pictures Here they are: Your characters: My character: Aren't they all sooo cuuuuuuuuuute especially, Zane and Alice in swimsuits? Isabella and Lego Liker 22:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) New character=new photos With your new page Allison Flynn-Shapiro, I have done 2 very cute pictures for her. P.S. Her name is a play-on of Alyson. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Girl Alice Here is Alice without her sash or beret(The future girls don't need to wear it if they are the leader-a new rule that kicked the day before Alice became the troop leader for #46231). Isn't she the most adorable girl in the troop? Isabella and Lego Liker 18:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Catherine Flynn-Shapiro Here are the pictures of Catherine for you. She is pretty cute for a blonde. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Randomdness Wiki There is, indeed, a Random-ness Wiki. I created it. Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don'!!02:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The URL is random-ness.wikia.com/wiki Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don'!! 02:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link! http://random-ness.wikia.com . That is weird that it removes everything when you go on.. If you have anymore trouble with it let me know and I will see what I can do to help! Ferb talk:Team_Doofenshmirtz|I know what were gonna do today! Camellia Flynn-Shapiro Wow, a new record! Here's pictures of Camellia. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Melanie Flynn-Shapiro Here are her pictures. I know you beat me to what she looks like, but mine are probably cuter (no offense to you, though). Isabella and Lego Liker 17:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Vicky Flynn Shapiro Here are the picture for her. P.S.: The reasom I am able to load them so fast is that they take only 10-20 minutes total for both, depending what she has for her clothes and hair. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Paint I take a while to get one as as cute as possible by getting the colors simpified, then I use that image to use on the others and I get that done in a few minutes like I had said. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Glad you like the story. I just never had the time to add it to my list. [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 23:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dorothy's pictures Here are her pictures. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:TD It not that, it's just that our characters don't like each other. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope Amber is more of the hot-looking chick (especially in her swimsuit), Alice is the cute chick. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hello? Any response on this? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yikes! Incredible Taylor IV struck the SBTY song page on the canon wiki. What will it take to stop this madman or madwoman? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It has vandalized S'winter, With my X-ray Eyes, Traffic Cam Caper, and Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! all in just minutes. I hope it dosen't do this with Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, or City of Love, two songs sung by Isabella, either! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) American Che Thanks (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 00:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I accidently didn't place the time when I placed her photos for you. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yumi's photos Here are her pictures. Purple seems to be her fave color. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D HYPERHEARTS58 IS FINALLY ONLINE! :D ~Hyper